


Benefits

by Cherrypie55



Series: Not So Different Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Smut, Telepathic Sex, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55
Summary: The Doctor and Missy have a narrow escape whilst visiting Adoxia, their relief at making it back to the tardis safely quickly turns to more.Part of my Not So Different universe which sees the Doctor and Missy travelling together in the tardis.If you want the origins story of how they got to this point go back and give Not So Different After All a read, and if you're just here for the twissy smut I appreciate that and this story does work as a stand alone piece.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Not So Different Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been following since Not So Different After All started and have been waiting for this .... me too 😉 
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations.

The tardis door slammed shut behind them and the Doctor rushed over to the console quickly pulling the dematerialisation lever. Both he and Missy were breathing hard. She had followed him down the steps and stood near the console, hand on her hip and bent over slightly trying catch her breath. He leant back against the console and let out the laughter that had been threatening to escape since their mad dash back to the tardis had begun. Missy raised an eyebrow at him before joining him in fits of giggles. Life with her was so ridiculous sometimes.

“What exactly were you trying to do?” he asked once the laughter had subsided.

She stood up straight and smirked at him “What ever do you mean dear?” 

“Don’t play coy with me you know exactly what I mean. Was there any particular reason you decided to liberate an Adoxian prison camp?” the Doctor asked with genuine curiosity.

It was a good thing of course and to give Missy credit she hadn’t done anything particularly ‘evil’ since joining him aboard the tardis, but this was the first time she had gone out of her way to do something ‘good'. The feeling of sheer joy he felt knowing that she was being kind was overwhelming. Not just kind to him, which surprisingly she had gotten quite comfortable with, but kind to the people of a planet they had visited on a whim, that she had no connection with or reason to be kind to. 

“Oh I don’t know.” She replied, walking slowly around the console adjusting dials as she went.

“Liar.” He said once she had finished her lap around the console and come to stand by his side. 

“Why do I do anything dear? Because I wanted to of course.” She smirked up at him.

“Missy.” The Doctor frowned at her, wondering why she was being so evasive.

Her hand settled next to his on the console, her fingers brushing gently against his own. 

“I didn’t like the way their King was running things and as I’m not in the business of ruling planets at the moment I decided starting a revolution would be the next best thing.” She spoke nonchalantly, as though it meant nothing, but the fact she avoided his eyes told him all he needed to know. 

He didn’t say anything, he knew any comments would just be met with sarcasm and scepticism, instead he covered her hand with his own. Missy looked up at him and smiled almost shyly before leaning her head against his arm. 

“Where to now then?” she asked.

“Being chased by the Adoxian Royal Guard not enough excitement for you?” he smiled at the top of her head.

Missy hummed “You know me, love a bit of excitement. Can you not keep up old man?”

He chuckled “I’m sure I can keep up with you just fine.” 

“Oh yeah?” She challenged, looking up at him. 

He swallowed moving his head down towards hers “Yeah.”

Missy angled her body towards him as he drew closer “Prove it.” She teased as his nose rubbed against hers seconds before his lips captured her own.

He pressed against her and turned them so she was trapped between himself and the console, their lips meeting slowly. Missy broke away and rubbed her nose against his again before kissing his cheek. She kissed her way to his ear and down his neck, pausing to suck at his pulse points. His hands gripped the console either side of her. She switched sides and began a mirrored path back up to his lips where she paused, placing her fingers to his temples and slipping into his mind, he groaned. Missy knew this was his weakness, as much as he enjoyed her touch this, having her inside his mind, was incredible. It was intoxicating on a level he couldn’t describe, and she knew it. Using it to her advantage she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they begun an intricate dance while she caressed his mind. By the time she pulled out of his mind he was breathing heavily, their kisses frantic, his knuckles white from their grip on the console. 

The kissing was becoming a more and more frequent thing yet every time it took his breath away. Not that either of them would admit to anything more than the title of ‘friends’ and even that had taken them a long time to admit to. Over a year of fighting their feelings, neither wanting to truly admit how they felt, it was Clara’s death that had finally pushed them together. His stupid, impossible, brave Clara. He had fled to Missy in his grief, not willing to lose another that he cared about and she had been there ever since. She had cared for him at first, helped him through his grief, helped him see the beauty and the bravery in Clara’s final acts. She had forced him to eat and sleep, and eventually she had forced him to visit planets again. Not to try and save anyone but just to experience life. Somewhere along the way they had built this life together and he wouldn’t change it for the universe. 

Missy’s hands slipping under his jacket and pushing it down his arms snapped his mind back to the present. He shrugged his jacket off letting it pool on the ground by their feet as he helped her remove her own. She tossed it across the room and her arms went around his neck, one hand burying in his hair. The passion between them increasing as their tongues continued to duel, the Doctor let his hands trail down her body until he reached her thighs bending slightly he lifted her up, allowing her to sit on the edge of the console. Instantly Missy wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him impossibly closer, he pushed her skirts up and slipped his hands beneath them. They glided up the sides of her legs, over her lace topped stockings, to the soft creamy skin above. The Doctor would claim he was above such things but this patch of skin was his favourite, he had been almost obsessed with this small patch of her skin since the first time they had kissed on this console, the allure of her stockings still holding up after multiple viewings. 

Suddenly the tardis let out her equivalent of a huff causing them both to jump, Missy buried her face against his chest as he scowled up at the console.

“I think she might want us to do this elsewhere.” Missy smirked up at him.

Helping her down and taking her hand the Doctor led Missy out of the console room and down one of the corridors. It was only when Missy began laughing beside him that he realised that the only door being presented to them was the one that led to his bedroom. As if her meddling wasn’t subtle enough the tardis hadn’t just rearranged the rooms so they came to his bedroom quickly she had made it so _every_ door led to his bedroom in a never ending loop corridor after corridor. 

“Oh for..” he grumbled as he opened the door.

It wasn’t worth trying to argue with the tardis. If she wanted them to go his bedroom that’s where they would go. He’d learnt the hard way not to get on her bad side. He’d once spent an entire week covered in engine oil because he’d gotten distracted during routine maintenance, the tardis hadn’t allowed him access to any of the bathrooms or the wardrobe. The door slammed shut behind them and Missy finally stopped laughing, she found the tardis’s meddling amusing. 

“Oh don’t be so grumpy.” She said as he turned towards her frowning. 

She pulled him towards the bed before he could respond, kissing him as they went. They lay side by side kissing gently the intensity from the console room gone. Kissing in a bed was new territory for them, they had slept side by side on a few occasions but that was usually in Missy’s room or on one of the sofas, the last time they had actually been in this bed together had seen Missy straddling him wearing his t-shirt and underwear. That occasion hadn’t ended so well. 

“Missy?” He breathed out between kisses.

“Hmm?” She hummed in response.

“What are we doing?” He asked not sure where this was leading.

The kissing may have been becoming somewhat frequent, with the removal of a few layers more often than not, but it never lasted long and never went further than that. 

“Were you absent in biology class?” she asked with a smirk as she pushed him onto his back and pulled his hoodie up over his head. 

“Aren’t you just a comic genius.” His sarcastic tone overshadowed by the sight of her unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it off the bed.

Missy stood up next to the bed and unzipped her skirt letting it pool at her feet then stepping out of it. She bent down and removed her shoes before unlacing his boots for him. He kicked them off and she climbed back onto the bed, straddling his waist. His hearts were pounding as she sat there on display, his fingers twitched as he longed to reach out and touch her but this was unchartered territory. Her fingers skimmed down his chest until she stopped, toying with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“This is okay though?” she asked almost hesitantly.

The Doctor pushed himself up into a more seated position and cupped the back of Missy’s head, pulling her lips to his. His hearts swelled at her hesitant request for consent, for lifetimes she would have just taken whatever she wanted without a thought for anybody else. They broke apart momentarily while the Doctor pulled Missy’s hair loose, she arched an eyebrow at him before he crashed his lips back against hers. She looked so unbelievably sexy, curls falling down her back, black corset hugging her tightly, lace topped stockings and there in between a pair of black lace underwear. He’d never seen Missy this undressed before. Suddenly their biology lessons came flashing back as his trousers became uncomfortably tight. Well that was a new development.

Well not new between them but new for this body. These regenerations. Once upon a time they had delighted in finding a practical application for their biology lessons, an act so scandalous in Time Lord society they might have been expelled had anyone found out. But that was so long ago in such different bodies. Missy shifted against him and pulled back with a grin. 

“Shut up.” He told her before she had a chance to speak.

She began to laugh and he took the opportunity to flip them over, she gasped as her back hit the bed, the moment of levity gone in an instant. His lips went to her neck as her fingers laced through his hair, he had reached the exposed skin of her shoulder when her other hand found his temples again. His head dropped against her chest as her mind gently rubbed against his asking for access. Immediately he let her in and felt her presence swirling around. She made quick work of reaching the pleasure centres of his brain where she began her slow caresses. He was vaguely aware that he was moving, rubbing himself against her, his body’s vain attempt to achieve the same stimulation his mind was receiving. He was panting hard when she pulled out of his mind, his body aching, and when she reached down and began to remove his t-shirt he was more than happy to oblige wanting to feel her skin against his. Missy had left him on the edge, dangling above the abyss of pleasure that it seemed like her and her alone knew how to control. An overwhelming need coursing through him he reached for the hooks leading down the front of Missy’s corset, the ones that allowed her to take it on and off herself without assistance, and began to undo them. He was just about to unhook the fourth one when he felt her hands on his arms. 

“Doctor.” She spoke softly.

“Missy.” He panted, his hands paused on the next hook.

“It’s this body’s first time.” She admitted quietly.

“This one’s too.” He said looking up into her eyes and after a moments pause “We can stop if you like.” 

He had never known Missy to be hesitant about physical connection in any of her forms, it was usually him that bought into the Time Lord logic that physicality was primitive and unnecessary, but something about her hesitancy made him falter.

“No. It’s just.. I don’t remember the last time I did this as a female.” Her eyes refused to meet his as though she were embarrassed.

She probably was. Missy hated being perceived to have any form of weakness. 

“Really Missy if you don’t want.. whatever this is could be, while in a female regeneration that’s okay. Nothing needs to happen here.” He tried to reassure her.

She frowned at him and pushed lightly against his chest, the Doctor sat back on his knees to allow her to get up. He hid his disappointment as she left the bed standing with her back to him. Burying his face in his hands and taking a deep breath he tried to will the aching between his legs to subside.

“Do you want me?” she asked softly, her back still turned.

He moved to the edge of the bed and reseated himself so his feet were on the floor. “It doesn’t matter.”

She turned then, a slight hardness coming across her face. “Do you want me?” she asked again, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

Sighing he allowed himself to be honest. “Yes.” 

She smirked at this and stepped into the space between his legs. Eyes trailing up her body the Doctor’s gaze came to rest where her hands were toying with the next hook of her corset, he swallowed hard when she slowly unfastened it. 

“What do you want to do to me?” she asked in her silky flirtatious tone simultaneously undoing the next fastening.

“Do you really want me to do this?” He asked, the hardness between his legs returning with full force. 

“Oh come on dear, indulge me.” She whispered seductively.

Only three hooks remained now preventing him from seeing Missy’s naked torso and he found himself more eager than he would have thought at the prospect of having her bared to him. 

“I..” he stuttered not quite sure what she wanted him to say but not wanting her to stop undressing “I want to see you and .. and to feel you. I want to know if your skin is that soft all over.”

Her smirk told him she was pleased as did the next two hooks coming undone. With one left it was all he could do to keep from reaching up and unfastening it himself.

“What else?” she asked, her fingers poised over the final hook.

“I want to rip that bloody corset off you.” He growled growing impatient.

Tipping her head back Missy let out a throaty chuckle and finally the last clasp was undone. She slowly inched the corset apart, drawing out his anticipation, before letting it fall to the floor. He reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her closer, kissing the soft porcelain skin of her stomach. Missy let out a small gasp and held onto his shoulders. Beneath the corset she was lean but with soft curves that proved how much healthier she was now. As he pulled back to look up at her he was met with the sight of the swell of her breasts inches away from his face. 

“You wanted to touch.” Her voice catching slightly.

The Doctor pulled her down onto his lap, her knees either side of him, and cupped her face with one hand. “Do you want me to?” 

She nodded biting her lip. The gesture was shy and genuine and made him want her all the more. He trailed gentle fingertips up and over her stomach, around her back and shoulders, exploring every inch of newly exposed skin until she was arching her back, her body almost begging him to touch her breasts her dusky pink nipples standing to attention. He let the back of his hand graze the underside of her left breast causing her to let out a noise that she would never admit to. Her thighs clenched around him and the Doctor finally gave in to his arousal allowing his body’s long forgotten impulses to take over. Both his hands cupped her breasts and she moaned in relief, her hips grinding down against him, his own hips bucking up in response. His thumbs grazed over her nipples and she inhaled sharply.

“You.. you want me?” she managed to stammer.

“Yes. Yes. Now and always and so, so much.” He panted as she rocked harder against him.

He experimentally rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing Missy to bury her fingers into his hair and grip him tightly.

“I don’t.. I don’t remember it being like this.” She told him between gasps as both his hands were now working her nipples.

“Different body.” He said before taking a nipple in his mouth on a whim.

She whimpered, another sound she would never admit to. 

“Let me show you.” She said as she cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his.

Then suddenly he could feel everything. How the rough skin of his hands felt against her, how each gentle tug on her nipples sent jolts of warm pleasure to her core, how his stiff length felt pressed against her, her own warmth and moisture seeping into the thin lace that covered her. And finally how she wanted him. A growing need to have him fill her, a need so foreign to her yet so intensely primal. He pulled his head away the mutual pleasure loop too much, too intense, he wanted to feel her physically. As though she knew what he was thinking, although she probably did, Missy stood up again and removed her lace underwear leaving her in nothing but her stockings. 

He followed her to a standing position and hurriedly unfastened his trousers and pushed them down. Missy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, their bare chests pushing against one another. As their tongues rubbed and swirled around each other he shimmied out of his own underwear finally freeing himself from their confines. He spun them around and gently lowered them onto the bed. 

“You really want this?” he asked between kisses.

“Yes.” She breathed out as she spread her thighs. 

He positioned himself between them and continued their kiss, letting himself rub against her wetness slightly as he leant forwards. As though she were fed up of his teasing Missy lifted her hips off of the bed and captured the tip of his erection inside her. They both stilled almost shocked this was actually happening. Missy was breathing fast as he inched his way into her until he was buried deep inside. He let his head fall against her shoulder as her overwhelming tight wetness gripped him. They stayed there breathing and pulsating together for a few moments before she rolled her hips beneath him pulling a moan from his lips. 

“Missy.” He hissed her name in pleasure.

“Yes.” She responded. He wasn’t sure if it was a question but he was too far gone to care.

Pulling back before slowly and carefully pushing back in had Missy gripping the sheets. Their bodies easily falling back into old rhythms as they rode the waves of pleasure higher until they were dripping with sweat. The Doctor noticed Missy’s hand snake downwards to rub at her clitoris, her other hand pulling his head to hers once more. She plunged into his mind as he plunged into her body, the pleasure so intense his rhythm faltered, he could feel Missy’s body going ridged beneath him her walls clamping down on his erection, he could feel the pleasure of her orgasm being projected into his mind as she reached his own mental pleasure centres. Seconds later he too tumbled into the abyss of pleasure his body falling, spent, on top of her. 

  
They lay together for a while afterwards, bodies still entwined, until Missy declared she needed a shower. She smiled at him as she walked away and he smiled back a warmth spreading throughout his chest. He pulled on some clothes and wandered to the console room, putting in some quick coordinates he collected Missy’s favourite pizza, from Italy of course, and returned to the bedroom before she had emerged from the bathroom. In a moments spontaneity he removed his clothes again and slipped naked between the sheets, pizza box on his lap, to await her return.

The grin she gave him when she stepped back in the room made every effort worthwhile. She dropped her towel and stalked back towards the bed, slipping in beside him. Taking a slice of pizza Missy hummed “I like it when you bring me food.”

“Travelling with me does have its benefits.” He joked.

“I’d say so.” She smirked seductively at him until he laughed and leant to place a kiss on the top of her head. 


End file.
